


HER SERVANT

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: He almost tells her but he can’t.<br/>-<br/>Author’s notes: NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.<br/>-<br/>Prompt: muse_prompt word prompt: Goblet 6/13</p>
            </blockquote>





	HER SERVANT

** Title: HER SERVANT **

**Author:** sidhe_faerie

** Rating: G **

** Warnings: NONE **

**Characters/Pairings:** Belle/Rumpelstiltskin

**Spoilers:** ‘SKIN DEEP’

**Disclaimer:** ONCE UPON A TIME and its characters are not mine.

**Summary:** He almost tells her but he can’t.

**Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.

**Prompt:** muse_prompt word prompt: Goblet 6/13

  
**Word count:** 201

** HER SERVANT **

  
Belle watched as the goblet fell from his drunken hand. He drank so much in the evenings. She suspected that there was a nagging regret behind it.

Belle went to clear up the spilled wine.

“What are you doing dear?” Rumpelstiltskin asked huskily.

“The wine spilled when you dropped the goblet. I was cleaning it up before it stained.” She said as she knelt on the floor close to him.

The site of her on her knees troubled Rumpelstiltskin. He brought her here to be is servant but now he wanted more than anything to serve her. What was it that made him feel this way?

Love, the most powerful magic there has ever been was the answer, he thought. How had this happened to him of all people?

Belle stood and went to leave. Rumpelstiltskin reached out and grabbed her by the arm. She gasped then smiled. “Do you want something to eat?”

“No dearie. I just want to ….”

Belle smiled and gave him a questioning look. “You just want to what?” She asked.

“Never mind.” Rumpelstiltskin let go of her arm and looked away.

Belle took the soaked napkin to the kitchen and continued on with her chores.


End file.
